


【德哈】柳影花阴 PWP

by Mangnolia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangnolia/pseuds/Mangnolia
Summary: Warning：*纯PWP，认真就输了*OOC*斯莱特林哈，道具，dirty talk，面对镜子*第一次写这种文，所以有参考，侵删*我才不会说写这个只是为了试试看我掌握了外链的技巧没有





	【德哈】柳影花阴 PWP

魔药课上只有斯莱特林才可以肆无忌惮，其他学院——尤其是格兰芬多——全部要谨言慎行，这是全霍格沃茨公认的真理。  
“该死，偏心的老蝙蝠！”身旁格兰芬多的罗恩恨恨地低咒着，目睹一个铂金色的身影行云流水般将两瓶活地狱汤剂搅拌，装瓶，然后上交到讲台，黑衣黑发的教授只是略加查看，斯莱特林就被毫不犹豫地加了十分。  
哈利没有理他，他扒拉了一下桌上剩余的魔药原材料，抬起头，刚好对上那双似笑非笑的银灰色双眸，眼睛的主人注视着自己，灼热的目光几乎要射穿长袍，让他有一种赤裸的错觉。身子不禁抖了一下，哈利连忙别开脸，但这个动作无疑造成了动作的变化，顿时，肠道内的某样物品悄然转移位置，挪到了那个最让他疯狂的点上。“唔......”醉了一般的酡红浮上面颊，哈利咬紧牙关，不想让周围的同学们发现他的异样，可他能够克制，体内的椭圆形物体却不知疲倦，一波波难以忍受的瘙痒和快感从尾椎骨那里冲上神经和大脑，哈利甚至觉得自己都能够听到它嗡嗡震动的声音。穴口不断地收缩着，它还是不能够完全适应这等淫邪物品的侵犯，但这个东西就和将它放进去的人一样，高高在上，毫不讲理，直让哈利前端的小孔流出泪来，将笔挺的长裤弄湿。天杀的马尔福，怎么就在这种时候不再嫌弃麻瓜的用品了？！  
德拉科端着完美无缺的微笑站在讲台上不动，这个位置简直绝佳，他能在最好的角度观察与欣赏那双绿眸里氤氲出的潋滟水光。真是漂亮，他恶意地想着，漫不经心地将袖中的一个开关推到底。  
“啊......！”更激烈的震颤仿佛鼓动了每一根神经，哈利的绿眼睛骤然睁大，忍不住泄出了一身轻吟，双腿也紧紧夹起，他实在快受不了了，大脑昏沉一片，所有的思绪全部溃不成军，撩人的感觉诱惑这他放纵自己，他忍不住将手朝前端伸去......不行！所剩无几的理智让他咬紧下唇，他能感觉到那股震动因为他的坐姿反而向更深的地方钻进，挤进他的体内。他能感受到阴茎已经贴到了小腹，后穴的位置甚至也开始分泌出液体。  
“有这么爽吗？”德拉科不知何时已经回到了他们的座位，低沉的音色伴随着呼出的热气，尽数喷洒在哈利的耳廓上，哈利一个激灵，随即感觉到被拥入怀中，“爽就叫出来。”  
“不......不行！”哈利震惊地扭头看着他，现在他的后穴里已经完全湿透了，这让那个东西更加放肆，开始接着肠壁的湿滑活动起来，爱抚过每一寸软肉，简直像是有了生命，“你疯了？！”  
“叫出来。”德拉科一手搂住哈利发着抖的身子，一手轻车熟路地顺着长袍滑进衣服中，先是轻轻刮了一下那个打颤的小孔，然后缓缓上移，握住哈利的阴茎上下抚慰着，“我施了忽略咒，现在全教室就只有我知道你在发骚。”  
哈利已经开始流出眼泪，但他还是用手捂着嘴巴，拼命摇了摇头。德拉科见状轻笑一声，修长的手指柔柔地往后，在摸到那个粉嫩的开口时却突然用力，探进去了一根指节，将那个物体用力往里一推——  
“嗯啊......！”疯狂震动着肠道圆形器物被推到了前所未有的深度，酥麻的肠壁主动挤压起来，终于将它抵到了前列腺的位置，哈利几乎是立刻就靠着后穴获得了高潮，一股股喷射而出的白色液体将湿透了长裤，终于忍不住呻吟出声，感觉德拉科又将自己抱得紧了一些，湿热的舌头舔上耳后，仿佛德拉科真的已经将他贯穿。  
德拉科满意地看着恋人的反应，手又伸进哈利上半身的衬衣，狠狠掐了一把翘立着的樱色珍珠，将它们蹂躏成鲜艳的颜色，然后又转到乳晕出轻轻地划着圆：“你说，要是那些人知道了他们鼎鼎大名的救世主这么骚......会是什么反应，嗯？  
哈利恼怒地瞪他一眼，只可惜现在他眼中一片潋滟如丝，这一眼过去还不如说是嗔视，让德拉科的呼吸骤然变沉，用力地按了那颗小豆一下，让他的身子又软下来。  
知道不能把人欺负得太狠，德拉科饶有兴趣地将哈利侵犯到下课就停下了按钮，后者软绵绵地捶他一下，气急了想要站起来，却一阵腿软，就势又跌进德拉科的怀抱中。“取......取出来！”  
“在这里？”德拉科笑道，声音末尾的长腔羽毛般刮过哈利的心上。  
‘你......！“  
“开个玩笑，”德拉科吻住哈利的嘴唇，抵着他的额头愉悦道，“不取，免得你又不乖了。”

晚上和德拉科回到寝室时，哈利的表情气鼓鼓的。他一气呵成地转身关门落锁，顺便还丢了四五个静音咒，才一把抓住身边人的领带，凶巴巴地拽低他的身子，让他更凑近自己：“你知不知道，今天我的飞行课是怎么过的？”天啊，后面的那个东西虽然没有震动，但还是随着动作的起伏上上下下地侵犯着他的后穴内壁，德拉科还不知在上面施了什么咒语，哈利时时刻刻还诡异地有一种他的器物就埋在自己体内的错觉，搞得他面色潮红，让霍琦夫人奇怪地望了他好几眼。  
“怎么可能不知道，”始作俑者一脸无辜，接着又以一种让人咬牙切齿的油滑调子说，“你不知道你当时看上去有多迷人，宝贝儿，我恨不得就地就把你——”  
“停！”哈利面红耳赤地松开德拉科的领带，他真的想不明白，为什么这个自小在贵族礼仪里面泡大的少爷能一本正经地开黄腔，“你太坏了！”  
“我还能更坏一点。”德拉科恶趣味地笑了，手指沿着哈利的脸颊慢慢下滑至嘴唇，暧昧地按揉着那两片浅粉色。他凑近哈利的脸，轻轻吹了口气，“一下午跟它玩儿的怎么样？是它艹你舒服，还是我艹你舒服，说啊？”  
哈利本来不想理这个二十四小时发情的白鼬，但对方的行为不容置疑，要不是行动受制，他真想剁了这对到处乱摸的爪子。可当哈利一抬头，就又跌进了那双蓝灰色的眼睛中，它们那样专注、温柔，还......燃烧着浓浓的情欲味道，仿佛也蛊惑着自己，偏偏自己吃这一套，只一眼便已沉沦。他只能可怜巴巴地委屈道：“让我先洗澡，好不好？”  
德拉科一挑眉，放开了他绿眼睛的恋人：“可以，但是——我帮你洗。”  
戏谑的笑意在唇边浮现，不等哈利拒绝，德拉科长臂一抄将他抱了起来，径直进了浴室。斯莱特林寝室的硬件条件实在过人，就连个洗手间都透露出金钱的罪恶味道，浴池能抵得上其他学院的级长洗手间不说，各种设施还一应俱全。德拉科把哈利放在入口洗手台平整处，开始给温泉一样的浴池放水。“  
你要干什么？”哈利有了一种不好的预感，他的头脑警铃大作，连带着腰都开始隐隐疼起来。“嘘......别出声。”德拉科倒是没有如往常一般回答“干你”，反而将一根手指抵在哈利的唇上，打开了一个龙头，满意地看到细密的泡沫逐渐将清水变成漂亮的粉红，直到空气中弥漫着玫瑰的馥郁香气，然后开始一颗一颗地解下哈利的扣子。一时间，只听得到衣物的窸窣和细微的水声，金黄色的光线让德拉科的眸子拥有了变幻不定的光彩，明明是简单的动作，平白被这个人嘴角的笑勾出几丝桃色。  
哈利脸色绯红地坐着，这个男人的荷尔蒙太强，他索性闭上眼睛，感觉自己身上的衣服被一件件脱掉。随着布料的减少，修长的手指在他的皮肤上游弋，好似轻柔地抚过钢琴。哈利能感觉到那股微凉描摹着自己的腰身，在顺着腹间的肌肉纹理向下、向下。当感觉下身一凉时，他轻轻颤了一下。  
德拉科好像是笑了，问：“在想什么，嗯？”  
哈利发誓绝不睁眼，脸上的温度高得要烧起来。他抿紧嘴巴，声音好像是从喉咙里发出的一样：“……没有想什么。”  
“没有？”手探入他腿间，隔着内裤一弹他已然挺起的性器，复又以某种形状触碰起来，耳边德拉科沙哑的音色围绕不散，“撒谎。”隔着一层布料，哈利能感觉到手指正描摹着自己性器的形状，若有若无的撩拨让它更加挺立。哈利真恨不能一头埋进充满泡泡的水里，羞窘得一个字也发不出。  
“我明明什么都没做，它怎么就竖起来了呢？”德拉科用一根指头挑开内裤边缘，慵懒地问出羞死人的话语。  
每当在这种时候，哈利完全说不过德拉科，他根本无法回答这种问题，只能咬死不开口。突然身体一晃，整个人貌似被从洗手台上抱了下来，动作的改变让哈利不禁睁开了眼睛，但立马就为这个决定后悔了：他看见，除了一条纯白的内裤之外，自己的身上已经一丝不挂，蜜色的肌肤在灯光的映衬下愈加诱人。  
哈利想扭过头去，但铂金色发丝的恋人显然不允许他这么做。“看着镜子。”下颌被苍白的手指捏住，强迫一般将碧绿的双通凝聚在倒影上。身后，德拉科勾起唇角，因为长腔而缱绻华丽的语句尽数在这黏腻的空气里凝结，“让我来猜猜，你刚才想了什么？”只是声音而已，却让哈利整具身体都过电般起了一阵酥麻，他不禁打了个战栗。  
“你是不是想着让我吻你？”德拉科的目光在镜子中和哈利交汇，仿佛要用眼睛将他吞噬，“想让我把你压在这个洗手台上，然后我用舌头扫遍你的口腔，描过牙齿，舔过牙龈，甚至侵犯进喉口，让你透不过气来？想让我将你的耳廓逐渐舔湿，看着它们敏感地变成粉色，含住你的耳垂嘶咬......再往下，在你的乳晕那里绕圈，直到乳头挺立起来，我咬住它们吮吸，让它们变得坚硬，我还会吻上你的大腿内侧，那是你最柔软的地方......你说，它们会爽到颤抖吗？”丝绸般的嗓子极其适合念最温柔的情诗、说最动人的情话，以及做出任何和这两项有关的事情，缠绵的词语和空气里玫瑰的香味混为一体，让哈利的呼吸愈来愈急促。他真没想到德拉科会来这么一招，不愧是最擅长长句子的家族，对方什么都没有做，但迤逦的语言给哈利了无尽的想象，大脑中竟自己生成了那种香艳的场面，越发如同催情的媚药般让他不能忍受。  
哈利觉得自己的理智彻底地宣告崩溃，他伸出手抱住德拉科的脖子，如同被这些露骨的话困锁起来的小兽一样，轻轻地发出撒娇的鼻音：“不要，德拉科……不要再欺负我了……”小巧玲珑的鼻尖红彤彤的，湿漉漉的绿眼眸里一片波光潋滟，好像浴室中带着芳香的水汽也尽数进入了这只小猫的身体般，人面桃花。  
德拉科再也忍不住去玩这些欲擒故纵的游戏——这很适合捕捉猎物，但猎人的心已然纷乱。身体贴了上去，让哈利进一步更加看清楚被水汽氤氲着的镜面，手也顺势移到了前面向上抚摸到了那两颗挺立著的果实，指尖轻轻绕著乳尖打转，身下的人禁不住溢出一声呻吟，德拉科更加用力地蹂躏那两颗蓓蕾，食指和麽指捏著，揉著，而唇舌则吸吮著他敏感的颈部。  
哈利咬着嘴唇看着镜子中的自己，身体被德拉科的一切碰触变得软成一团，只能倚在恋人的怀中，还在因为情动而轻轻颤抖着，逐渐凝聚的泪水汇聚着珠子一样流下来。德拉科的手摸过每一寸肌肤，那手好似一团火，将原本就发热的身体变得更加滚烫，热流在身体内乱窜，渐渐向下汇聚，那个早已挺立著的部位却迟迟得不到爱抚，德拉科好几次路过那个地方，却又坏心眼地绕开了，哈利意乱情迷，情不自禁地贴上去，渴望得到更多的触摸，然而他却总若无其事地继续煽风点火。  
不行了，不用借助任何东西，我也要自燃了，烧了我吧，哈利呜咽著，闭起眼睛，弓起身体，在德拉科吸吮著他的乳尖时，用力压住了尖叫的刺激。  
就如同这个人刚刚说的一样——不过，他看上去可没有刚刚说话时那样的自制力——乳晕被整个含住，灵巧的舌尖挑逗著乳尖，上下左右各方突击，快速地挑拨，最终才如愿以偿地狠狠吸住，牙齿轻轻磕著，咬著，用尽全力来使这两颗蓓蕾绽放。   
身体剧烈地扭动，哈利双手抓住德拉科的脸庞，将他的脑袋拉到自己的面前，呼吸变得非常急促，哈利想要解放，彻底地，再这样下去，他会疯的。 “摸我，唔……难受……”哈利说话的同时，一只手慢慢握住他的手，按在了自己的阴茎上，早已经青筋暴起的器官上。  
德拉科听话地抚摸著那个需要安抚的部位，轻轻吻著哈利的脸，“再忍一小会儿，乖。”  
顺著这句话，德拉科的手也直接滑到了後庭，在入口处抚摸了起来。  
哈利的身体还是有一瞬间的僵硬，随後慢慢放松下来，唇再次被用力地吻住，霸道的舌再次开始占领这个领域。  
手指一直在入口处徘徊，哈利可以感觉到自己的後庭正在慢慢放松，主动地打开，邀请著德拉科地进入，没有交集，德拉科是缓慢地摸了进去，一路上都在摩擦爱抚著，那种被按摩带来的刺激让哈利舒服地嗯哼起来。  
德拉科很缓慢地任手指在後庭内滑动，也没有急於增加手指的数量，嘴唇同样温柔地亲吻著他，眼睑，鼻尖，唇角，耳垂。哈利知道自己的腰又抬了起来，被延长的快感使他浑身都轻飘飘的，出了更多的汗，头发已经湿了一大片。哼哼声始终没有停，哈利闭上眼睛，享受著德拉科带来的愉悦，全身心地放松下来，任快感一轮又一轮地爬过全身。  
手指增加到两根，三根，哈利都没有意识到，只感觉到指腹在入口处的摩擦，那感觉会令自己放松，且软化括肌，没有疼痛。  
当手指被移开，舒服的感觉消失时，哈利才睁开朦胧的眼眸，看着镜子中的德拉科，后者正挺著腰，抓著自己早就已经坚挺的阴茎，对准了那贪婪的，不舍得闭上的後庭入口。  
腰被掐住，哈利可以感觉到那手指扣住自己的力度与温度，温柔的表面下是不容抗拒的力量，心跳开始加快，哈利甚至用手背盖住了自己的眼睛，不敢去看德拉科进入自己的那一-瞬间，但手却被移开了：“看着我，哈利，看着我是怎么艹你的。”  
轻缓的话语与淫荡的言辞一起，引起神经的战栗。德拉科的手轻轻掰开自己的双臀，那湿润挺直的阴茎靠了过来，它是那麽滚烫，不小心触碰到皮肤就会带来灼烧感，顶端是湿滑的，哈利可以感受到德拉科正用他的大龟头在後庭的入口处来回摩擦著。他知道德拉科这是不想伤到他，但这个人之前那样撩拨自己，他能忍住才是奇怪了，哈利抬起软软的手，将镜子上的朦胧一片扫净，看着两个互相交叠的人影慢慢显露出来：“进，进来。”  
德拉科不语，只是又拨过他的头，想给与他一个亲吻——但哈利真受不了了，他急躁地避开这个吻，故意点火道：“你该不是不行吧？”  
靠，这谁顶得住啊？  
顿时就有一团火在德拉科的眼中燃烧起来，他狠狠咬了一口哈利脖颈的嫩肉，将哈利整个人抱起来，形成两条腿对着镜子彻底打开的姿势：“波特，你自找的。”  
话音未落德拉科就插了进来，火热的软肉就等着他一般层层叠叠地吸附上柱体，哈利的脖颈向上扬去，好像被掐住软肋的天鹅，德拉科这次疯了样的抽插，每一次都冲着哈利最敏感的那个点上撞去，要不是体积限制，哈利简直觉得这个人要将囊袋也埋进自己体内。他被一次次操的向前撞去，又一次次地被德拉科握住腰拽回来，逼迫着盯着镜子，看着另一个哈利极其淫荡被近乎于野蛮的捣弄弄出汁来，红色的媚肉甚至都被带了出来，又狠狠地塞回去，肠液顺着哈利的穴口流下，打湿了德拉科黑色的耻毛。  
“德，德拉科，慢一点……”哈利的眼泪都出来了，手指在镜子上胡乱地划出痕迹，喘着气求饶。  
“慢一点？”德拉科沉沉道，将东西又往前狠狠一顶，让哈利惊叫一声，“慢一点你爽的了吗，嗯？”  
说着他就用龟头用力地研磨起哈利的花心，感受着哪里因为激动而收缩地更快：“慢一点能满足的了你骚得不行的小穴吗？”  
拼命的顶撞之下，哈利感觉被抛上了海浪的浪尖，又被拍落在欲望的水里沉浮。“受不了了，我要，我要……嗯！”又一回激烈地冲撞之后，前端哆哆嗦嗦地抖动了几下，终于颤抖着喷出了乳白色的液体，一股股地喷洒在镜面上，和水珠一起蜿蜒下镜面，这种成像的错觉几乎让哈利恍惚，就像自己的精液被射到了自己的脸上，每一寸皮肤现在都是淫靡的气息。  
德拉科在因为高潮而绞紧的小穴里快速抽插了几十下，在哈利小猫般的抽噎声中把精液射到了哈利身体深处。

“我再也不跟你上床了！”事后，哈利趴在铺着天鹅绒的床上，让德拉科给自己揉着腰酸背痛的身体，气鼓鼓道。  
“可以啊。”德拉科的指尖掠过哈利的腰线，悠闲道，“能尝试的地方还有很多——不准反悔，这可是你自己说的——比如说，教室怎么样？”  
“艹你的马尔福！分手！”


End file.
